tipitakafandomcom-20200215-history
Sattajatila Sutta
Tipitaka >> Sutta Pitaka >> Samyutta Nikaya >> Sattajatila Sutta Translation by Bhikkhuni Uppalavanna 1. At one time the Blessed One was living in the Pubba monastery, the palace of Migara's mother. 2. The Blessed One was sitting outside, near the gateway having got up from his evening seclusion. King Pasenadi of Kosala approached the Blessed One, worshipped and sat on a side. 3. At this time seven matted hair ascetics, seven nigantas, seven naked ascetics, seven single-robed ascetics and seven wandering ascetics were passing by, in front of the Blessed One with their slings containing equipments to cut nails and shave, etc. 4. Then king Pasenadi of Kosala got up from his seat, arranged his robe on one shoulder, put his right knee on the ground and clasping hands towards the seven matted hair ascetics, seven nigantas, seven naked ascetics, seven single robed ascetics and the seven wandering ascetics said, "I am king Pasenadi of Kosala" three times. 5. Soon after the seven matted hair ascetics, seven nigantas, seven naked ascetics, seven single robed ascetics and the seven wandering ascetics, had gone away, king Pasenadi of Kosala approached and worshipped the Blessed One, and sat on a side. 6. Sitting, king Pasenadi of Kosala said to the Blessed One: "Venerable sir, these are also some of those who have become perfect, or those fallen to that method." 7. "Great king, while living in a household enjoying sensual pleasures, enduring the pressure of wife and children, enjoying clothes and scents of Kashmire, bearing flowers and scents and earning gold and silver, it is difficult for you to know, `These are the perfect, or this is the method to become perfect.' 8. "Great king, virtues should be known by associating through out a long time mindfully and that too by someone who attends wisely, not in a hurry. 9. "Great king, gentleness should be known by exchange of views, through out a long time mindfully and that too by someone who attends wisely, not in a hurry. 10. "Great king, the steadiness in difficult time should be known by associating through out a long time mindfully and that too by someone who attends wisely, not in a hurry. 11. "Great king, wisdom should be known by discussion, through out a long time mindfully and that too by someone who attends wisely, not in a hurry." 12. "Venerable sir, these words are wonderful and surprising. `Great king, while living in a household enjoying sensual pleasures, ... re ... should be known by discussion, through out a long time and that too by someone who attends wisely not in a hurry.' 13. "Venerable sir, they are my spies returned after investigating the states. First they investigate and afterwards I tour the states. 14. "Now they will wash their dirt and perspiration, shave head and beard, bathe and anoint, dress in clean clothes, will partake of the five strands of sense pleasures provided to them." 15. The Blessed One knowing, what it means, said these stanzas that moment. :"A person cannot be thoroughly known, by his complexion and form, : Nor should confidence be placed, seeing for a short while. : His tamed ness should be seen in the details. : The not tamed behave in the world, like imitations of mud earrings, : Like valueless coins painted with gold, : A certain one goes about, attended and covered. : Their internal is impure the external decorated."